vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sosuke Aizen
Overall summary on his power Aizen's definitely no easy foe to overcome at all. Powers and Stats Tier: 8(High end Supernatural) or can be argued to be an Low tier 7 at his best form. Name: Sosuke Aizen Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Shinigami Age: Unknown (at least one hundred and ten years old, most probably several hundred years old) Powers and abilities: Super speed, durability, strength, reiatus control, illusion creation, highly skilled in the use of Kido, regenration(at least Low-High), skilled swordsman (claims to be master-level though hasn't provided many feats to support this), dimensional travel Weaknesses: His Zanpakuto's special ability is canceled whenever it's blade is touched and he seems to be highly overconfident. Destructive Capacity: Multi-city block+ level in base form | Unknown in his Chrysalis Form. Likely City+ level | Not shown in Second form and Third Form but likely above R2 Ulquiorra and H2 Ichigo since his Reiatsu far surppassed his(He was making people with low spiritual energy fade from existance with just his reiatsu by even coming close to them and even Isshin couldn't sense his Reiatsu since it was so high. Ulquiorra's Reiatsu at even his R2 form was still able to be sensed and it wasn't fatal to Orihime or Ishida.) | Casual Multi-Mountain+ level in his Fourth and final form since casual blasts from him were able to level a large part of the mountain range that he and Ichigo where at . Range: Several meters with Kido. Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ Mach 30 (Speedblitzed the captains casually with ease.) Durability: At least multi city block level+ in his Shinigami form | likely higher up to his Mullet form| Mountain+ level in his Transcendent and Demonic form(Was able to survive a slash from the powered up Ichigo who was able to destroy a mountain).Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. (Was able to survive Ichigo's most powerful attack yet, Mugetsu which is definitely above his mountain vaporizing slashes) Strength: 100+ tons Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, the Hogyoku Intelligence: Incredibly manipulative, easily able to deceive people, orchestrated a long-term plan to overthrow Soul Society. Very good at adapting his plans to account for unforeseen factors. Was able to easily adapt to having all of his senses reversed(left is right, up is down, forward is backwards, etc etc etc) after being informed of the specifics of the reversal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Kyoka Suigetsu: This is the name of his Zanpakuto. Its release command is "Shatter". - Perfect Hypnosis: His shikai ability, anyone looking at his zanpakuto while it is released will be placed under a state of hypnosis that affects all five senses, with illusions that Aizen can control. The illusions are very good, but not perfect, as Unohana was able to tell the difference. - Black Coffin: A kidou spell that creates a black box around a target and then stabs it with multiple energy spears. It's full powered form by Transcendent Aizen was able to fill the skies around him and Ichigo and is also able to distort space and time. It's likely around mountain+ level in it's full powered form. - Arrancar Creation: By channeling his power through the Hogyoku, he can turn a normal hollow into an arrancar. - Neck Barrier: Has a barrier guarding the back of his neck, on the basis that it is his biggest blind spot. This barrier is strong enough to block an attack from bankai Ichigo. - Regeneration: Having fused the Hogyoku with his body, Aizen is able to rapidly heal from rather large wounds. - Chrysalis Form: After Urahara attempts to block the Reiatsu vents in his wrists with a seal, Aizen emerges from the resulting explosion unscathed as a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in him. After a short struggle, his Zanpakutō becomes fused to his arm. Also, when he is attacked, his body appears to crack and fold under damage, only bleeding when an attack is powerful enough. In this form, he has shown: - Enhanced Durability: His durability is great enough to block Isshin's Zanpakutō with his foot and withstand a massive punch from an armored Yoruichi. Even though his body frequently cracks from the impact of the attacks, he seemingly ignores the cracks and continues fighting as if unharmed. He takes on Isshin's point-blank Getsuga Tenshō attack, and seems unfazed by the attack, despite showing a bleeding gash on his forehead. - Enhanced Strength: Aizen was strong enough to cause a shockwave after being knocked down by Yoruichi. This shockwave was fast enough and strong enough to catch even Yoruichi off guard and subsequently destroy the Anti-Hierro armor on her left leg. He again causes another shockwave capable of incapacitating all three of his opponents at once. - Enhanced Speed: Aizen's newfound power enhances his speed to the point that even captain-level opponents cannot register his movements. His speed is so great that he is able to catch the likes of Yoruichi off guard and is able to speed blitz multiple captains in an instant. - Second Form: After completing his "incubation" stage, Aizen shed his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a similar form to his original one, with the addition of long hair and Hollow-like eyes. The difference in power between his new form and his earlier Chrysalis Form is currently unknown, but he has shown to be able to use some new types of energy and has even gotten an high enough reiatsu that it erases any being with spiritual pressure lower than his who comes within meters of him. He's obviously stronger than R2 Ulquiorra and even H2 Ichigo by now. - Third Form: After having a hole opened up in his chest by Gin's Kamishini no Yari, spiritual energy erupts from his chest and Aizen emerges from the blast in this new form. In this form, he has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form - fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens and flares out at the ends. In this form, his irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There appears to be a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He also gains three sets of butterfly-like wings. Also, when he faces Ichigo, his wings become more pointed, rather than rounded. He defeated Gin easily, able to fight with the upgraded Ichigo for a while (Ichigo was clearly superior though), even though the full potential of this form wasn't completely shown, it's stronger than his previous forms. - Fourth Form: After Aizen is struck by Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims is because it "doesn't want him to lose to a mere human". In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctive Hollow - like form. He gains a third, vertical eye upon the center of the forehead, and the skin on his face splits open to reveal a blackened, demonic skull. He develops three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole, his feet become single claws, and his hands become blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. His butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form and his musculature becomes more defined. - Spiritual Energy Blast: He is able to release energy blasts from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater and a wide area blast that can level multiple mountains with a reiatsu that can be felt and seen miles away from the blast site. - Spiritual Energy Circle:: He is able to use the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of sustained spiritual energy around a target and use it to destroy the target with a 360 degree attack. It wasn't shown completely, but with common sense, this would cause massive damage if it was fired and highly likely would've caused such a VAST amount of damage. - Regeneration: After being hit by Ichigo's Mugetsu he is shown to have somewhat regenerated from the damage, though most of his new form's features have been destroyed and do not return. Notable Victories Harry Potterverse,Twilightverse,Ninja Gaidenverse, Avatar: last airbenderverse, Kenshinverse(Harry Potter, Twilight, Ninja Gaiden, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rurouni Kenshin) Apocalypse(Marvel) Feats or respect threads Aizen's respect page